Grim's Duties
by mah29732
Summary: Poor Grim...he has to do a basic task like doing the laundry and can't even do that right.  So Grim heads to Danville instead, only to have someone he thought could be trusted into having the scythe stolen.
1. Booted Out of Billy's House

Grim's Duties

Chapter 1: Booted Out of Billy's House

Grim couldn't believe it was nearly a week since Billy and Mandy were gone out of town, still on their vacation, the house really belonged to Gladys who really wanted to get rid of Grim for good, and it was that time of the week where Grim had to do his typical laundry.

"Reaper, what are you still doing, that's not meant for you" said Gladys to Grim as Grim was folding his robes and was about to put them in the washer.

"Oh come on now, I don't have that much stuff to wear, I'm mostly bones" replied Grim.

"I don't care, but you're presence is driving me mad" replied Gladys.

"Oh that's just great, Billy's mom is in one of her moods" sighed Grim.

"Out of the house, now!" roared Gladys.

"Just what are you going to do about it if I don't move?" asked Grim.

The scene changes to Grim literally being thrown out of the house with a laundry basket of his clothes along with his scythe also being tossed out as well, Grim couldn't believe that Gladys had gone off the deep end.

"Boy I hope those two rotten brats return home soon, I am just going to have to go to Mandy's place" said Grim.

As Grim headed to Mandy's house, Mandy's parents were literally building a security system to keep Mandy out.

"Sorry Grim" said Phillip as he was installing some hi-tech hardware, "but while our daughter's away, we'll be working on a system to keep her at bay."

"I don't understand, you two are free to look into my trunk if you want to find such a system to stop Mandy" replied Grim, "I don't say this normally toward everyone, but I was wondering if I can use your washer and dryer for me clothes?"

"Look Reaper, we're busy here" continued Claire.

"Hey, I gave you two a chance to look in me trunk to save yourselves from your daughter, don't come crying to me" said Grim.

As Grim was running out of options, he thought of Irwin's place, but felt a bit awkward because Dracula was there, often quite annoying for Grim to listen to him. The Grim Reaper then tried to use regular laundry places, even he had enough money for the coin operated dryer and washer machines there. But as soon as each of the managers recognized him, they immediately associated poor Grim with Billy's past actions.

"No way pal" said one of the managers, "your big nosed friend flooded my place last week."

"Ha, like I am going to have you scare my customers away" said another manager of another laundry operating store to Grim.

Grim literally tried out all the other laundry mats that were operating in Endsville and none of them would take him.

"Bah, this is discrimination I tell you!" cried Grim, "How humiliating is it for all the townspeople of Endsville to be discriminating against you because of Billy's stupid actions?"

Then Grim thought of another idea, what if he could go to another town which didn't recognize his deeds as much, he immediately then used his scythe and used its powers to create a map of the country.

"Ha, anyone of these places would be happy to accept me to do my duties" laughed Grim, "I should have thought about this before."

Grim then decided to blind fold himself and take a dart to choose the targeted city or town. As he aimed carefully at the map, he fired the dart, hitting one of the towns on the map. As Grim opened up his eyes, the town of Danville came up.

"Well, I bet no one in Danville has heard about Billy, unless if Billy was dumb enough to use the Internet to spread his stupidity about" said Grim, "to Danville I shall go do me laundry."

As Grim was literally going to use his scythe to teleport himself to Dansville and be temporary away from Endsville. Yet while Grim was about to head to Dansville, someone was also having trouble just trying to do typical chores, a certain Heinz Doofenshmirtz was also having quite a bit of some trouble as the townspeople of Dansville hardly seemed to admire someone as insane as him.

"I don't believe it, you cut in line!" roared Heinz to a larger man as he was waiting at the grocery store.

"Yeah, so what are you going to do about it pal?" asked the larger man.

"Never mind, carry on" replied Heinz who was quite afraid of the larger man.

It was just then that outside the grocery store that Heinz Doofenshmirtz was in, that the Grim Reaper appeared with his laundry basket ready.

"Bah, how humiliating for someone like me to travel away from Endsville to get some decent service" said Grim.

As Grim turned around to inspect the businesses in the small shopping center, he noticed a laundry mat was operating there.

"Oh I hope the manager of the laundry mat doesn't know I am forced to be friends with Billy" said Grim as he headed to the laundry mat.

"Well, there is something you don't see everyday" said the manager as he noticed the Grim Reaper, "in town doing your typical Reaping business?"

"Not really" replied Grim, "this is kind of embarrassing for me, you see the town I come from won't even let me use any of the laundry mats, so I had to pick and choose another place, namely coming here."

"You poor thing" said the manager, "there is just one policy I will only have, and that's no weapons, your scythe is a weapon, isn't it? You will have to leave it outside while you wait."

"You mean that's the only catch, well, I hope you people in Dansville are more trustworthy" said Grim as he headed outside, the Reaper wanted to find someone he could trust to watch over his scythe and not misuse its powers.

As the Reaper continue to search among the crowd, he noticed an Indian boy who looked trustworthy to him.

"You there boy" said Grim, "I am enthroning you to hold me scythe for the time being."

"You're the Grim Reaper" said the Indian boy.

"Relax child, I'm not here to do my typical Reaping business, I need someone to watch over me scythe while I wait for me laundry, the laundry mat won't let anything like me scythe in the laundry mat" replied Grim.

"Don't worry, you can count on me, my parents will be here all day shopping anyway" replied the Indian boy.

"Great, btw, what's your name kid?" asked Grim.

"Baljeet" replied Baljeet.

"Well then Baljeet, you're the first nice face I came across since being stuck up in Endsville, I tell ya some really crazy stories, but for now I have to wait for me clothes to be finished" sighed Grim as he headed back to the laundry mat.

Yet as Baljeet was going to help out Grim, he was unaware that someone else might also stumble upon the same very scythe.


	2. Losing the Scythe

Chapter 2: Losing the Scythe

Poor Grim, he couldn't believe he had to leave Endsville to do his own laundry only to end up in Danvile. The Grim Reaper sat at the laundry mat waiting for his robes to be finished while Baljeet was outside holding and watching his scythe.

"Bah, I can't believe how humiliating this really is, being kicked out of me own town and being forced to go to another one to do me own laundry, I mean it's discrimination I tell ya!" cried Grim.

"Yeah, very sad story" said the manager who obviously didn't show any signs of carrying for Grim, "I hope you got money to pay this off."

"Yeah, I do, just give me a moment to get me wallet and money out" replied Grim.

While poor Grim was doing just that, it was just then that Heinz Doofenshmirtz had just finished his shopping and really could use the extra help with his groceries. He noticed that Baljeet was there doing obviously nothing except holding some odd object, really Grim's scythe in his hand.

"Hey, you kid, could you help me out here?" asked Heinz to Baljeet.

"Why certainly I am pleased to always help everyone I find" replied Baljeet.

"Sure, sure kid" replied Heinz as he was finally free of the groceries, "I'll show you to the car."

As Heinz Doofenshmirtz showed Baljeet to where his car was located, Baljeet was obviously too quick in helping Doofenshmirtz out, as he accidently placed Grim's own scythe in one of the grocery bags.

"There, all finished" said Baljeet.

"Thank you child, now I am off to do my typical stuff" laughed Heinz as he got into the driver's seat of his car and sped.

It was just then that Baljeet realized that Grim's scythe was misplaced with Heinz Doofenshmirtz's own groceries, poor Baljeet was having a nervous breakdown being quite upset. He didn't want to have poor Grim get concern either, yet Grim soon found out that he forgot his wallet at home.

"Sorry Reaper, no money, no laundry" said the manager, "until you bring the money, I am afraid I will have to keep your laundry here, don't worry, I'll make sure no one else would touch it, as if they would ever want to."

"Oh that's just fantastic, just when I thought I was going to finish doing me laundry, I forgot me wallet, I just have simple pocket change with me mon" sighed Grim.

As Grim exited the laundry mat, he looked around for Baljeet and his scythe, yet found Baljeet having a nervous breakdown in the parking lot.

"You boy, what happen to me scythe?" asked Grim.

"I lost it!" cried Baljeet who was panicking.

"Oh what did you do, sell it for a smashed up penny like one time that Billy did?" asked Grim.

"I misplaced it with a stranger's groceries!" cried Baljeet.

"You what?" cried Grim.

"I'm sorry Mr. Reaper, but I can't help myself in being kind to everyone" replied Baljeet.

"Well that's just great, I lost me scythe, and I think it would be unwise to disturb Mandy while she is vacationing with Billy" sighed Grim, "you don't happen to know who may help me do you?"

"Hmm, now that you mention it, I think I do know two people who could help you" replied Baljeet.

The scene then changes to the Flynn-Fletcher residence where both Phineas and Ferb are typically relaxing in the backyard. Poor Grim, he had to go on the bus with Baljeet in taking public transportation.

"Oh this is just great" sighed Grim, "I can't believe I lost me scythe again!"

As Grim was coming into the scene with following Baljeet, Candance who was obviously on the phone in her room above noticed a dark figure known as the Grim Reaper.

"Stacey, stop, you wouldn't believe this, but the Grim Reaper is here!" cried Candance as she was quite afraid, "What are those two brothers up too?"

As Candance hung up on her friend, she peaked outside and watched, as if the Grim Reaper was obviously quite concern with something. Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus Perry also noticed something was odd about the Grim Reaper.

"Hey, you won't believe who I ran into today at the shopping center" said Baljeet.

"The Grim Reaper?" asked Phineas.

"Yep, he lost his scythe" replied Baljeet.

"Can you two please help out find me scythe, because I am certainly not going to call Mandy on this one" continued Grim.

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today" said Phineas as he leaned over toward Ferb to which Phineas also looked around for Perry, "say, where did Perry go to?"

Perry was also off to his typical secret location disguised as Agent P, where a certain Major Monogram eventually appears on the computer screen.

"Ah Agent P, glad you could make it" said Major Monogram, "we received reports that the Grim Reaper's scythe has been taken by your arch nemesis Heinz Doofenshmirtz, the only thing is that he doesn't know what kind of powers the Grim Reaper's scythe would bring about if it falls into the wrong hands. So your mission is to go retrieve the Grim Reaper's scythe before Doofenshmirtz finds out what powers it has."

While Perry as Agent P was already heading off to find Grim's scythe, back at the Flynn-Fletcher residence, Ferb was already working on a detector for Grim's scythe, when Isabella came skipping along and noticed the two.

"Hi Phineas, Ferb, whatcha doing?" asked Isabella.

"The Grim Reaper lost his scythe" replied Phineas, "Ferb is making a super natural detector that'll detect powerful super natural weapons like the scythe."

"Actually, I'm just really upgrading a regular metal detector that'll be able to do all that" added Ferb.

"Oh, that's nice" replied Isabella to which she went toward Grim who was already being comfort by Baljeet, "sorry to hear you lost your scythe Mr. Reaper."

"Oh it happens from time to time child" replied Grim, "but I need me scythe or I may have to call Mandy, and you don't want to have Mandy around or even know what damage she can really do."

"Who really is Mandy?" asked Isabella.

"Yes, you really never mention who she was just briefly" added Baljeet.

"You kids do not ever want to cross paths with her, she is cruel, very nasty, like, like some bad babysitter on a another cartoon show" replied Grim, "she is probably even worse than that. Kids, do not press Mandy's fast button on me cell phone, she'll always find her way here and tear up the place no matter where the heck I might be."

Yet as Ferb was putting the finishing touches on the metal detector for powerful, super natural weapons, Candance was ready to try to foil their plan, and at the same time, a certain Agent P was already heading toward Heinz Doofenshmirtz's main residence not knowing that he had taken one of the most powerful weapons on the planet with him.


	3. Doofenshmirtz's Discovery

Chapter 3: Doofenshmirtz's Discovery

Poor, poor Grim was likely not going to like that a certain Heinz Doofenshmirtz was going to eventually get his hands on his scythe, yet for Doofenshmirzt, he was unaware himself that he had Grim's scythe to begin with. He had just returned from shopping and was unloading the groceries not knowing one of the bags had the scythe in it accidently placed in by Baljeet.

"I can't believe I was able to do this in record time, I've always had trouble putting in my groceries" sighed Heinz, "good thing I had help."

Yet as what Heinz didn't realize, as he was about to close the garage door, a certain Perry the Platypus as Agent P literally dashed and rolled right under sneaking right into Doofenshmirtz's own home, just before the garage door itself was going to close. Doofenshmirtz didn't realize that his mortal foe Agent P was already in the house, as he was unloading the groceries.

"This is going to take more time" sighed Heinz to which he felt odd for some reason, "what you don't think someone like me can do a simple chore like this?"

As Doofensmirtz continued to unload his groceries and placed them in their proper places, Agent P dashed around the kitchen just in the nick of time before Doofensmirtz could see him. As his arch nemesis continued to be busy doing a simple chore, Agent P was trying to find out what bag had the scythe in it, one of those bags was sadly in a difficult place for Agent P to retrieve it.

"Ah, here's another bag" sighed Heinz as he took it and began to unload the groceries within it.

Agent P then decided it was time to take action before Doofenshmirtz could realize what he really had in his procession, he leaped to hide from Doofenshmirtz by hiding behind some other bags of groceries, then he was about to dash right toward the bag that had the scythe in it when Doofenshmirtz took it right off from its own place.

"Hey, what the heck is this strange thing here?" asked Heinz, "I never bought this whatever this is, maybe it's a strange golf club that's an antique which I can sell it and make a lot of money!"

Yet as Doofenshmirtz grabbed the scythe, a red laser came out of the scythe, zapping the area where Agent P was located, yet for Agent P, he was quick to dodge the dangerous laser.

"Wait a second, this is no golf club, it must be some kind of weapon!" laughed Heinz, "With this weapon, I can take over the Tri-State Area and soon the rest of the world!"

Suddenly, a bag of groceries fell right to the ground revealing Agent P.

"Perry the Platypus?" cried Heinz as he noticed his arch nemesis, "So, you were trying to come here and retrieve this, this, er, what's this again, well whatever it is it's going to help me bring down the Tri-State Area, and there is nothing you can do about it!"

Doofenshmirtz now knowing that he had a powerful weapon in his hands immediately used it to turn the tables on Agent P. The arch villain fired the scythe multiple times at Agent P, as he was trying to find a way to escape.

"Stop trying to run from me Perry the Platypus, I will eventually get rid of you for good!" laughed Heinz as he continued to fire the scythe.

It was just then that back at the Flynn-Fletcher residence, Ferb had finished his invention and was ready to activate it.

"Will this help me find me scythe?" asked Grim to Ferb.

"Absolutely, it also detects if someone is using it too" replied Ferb.

"Go ahead child, press the button, press the button" continued Grim.

As Ferb pressed the button, the scythe was certainly being used by a certain Heinz Doofensmirtz, yet Grim and his new friends didn't know where the scythe really was.

"Oh great, it's moving fast!" cried Grim as he looked at the metal detector.

Suddenly, a flash went off and a certain Candace was quite happy to have evidence to bust her brothers.

"You two are in big trouble this time, because I got proof that you are trying to upset nature by being friends with the Grim Reaper" laughed Candace.

"You'll have to get those photos developed" added Phineas.

"Darn it!" cried Candace as she then headed out to a photo development shop.

As Candace went off, Doofenshmirtz was having the time of his life chasing after poor Agent P who had nowhere to run, when he ran into Heinz's daughter Vanessa to which she obviously didn't seem to care that Agent P was in her own house.

"Let me guess, my dad has some crazy weapon he's catching you?" asked Vanessa to Agent P who nodded, "I'll let you out."

As Agent P leaped out of a window opened up by Vanessa, Heinz Doofensmirtz managed to catch up, still trying to catch his breath.

"Where did he go?" asked Heinz.

"Oh, he went out through the window" replied Vanessa to which she then noticed her father had the Grim Reaper's scythe, "say, isn't that the Grim Reaper's scythe?"

"You know about these things?" asked Heinz.

"Er, yeah dad, I'm a Goth, I know these things" replied Vanessa.

"Well, I am not going to let you give a little show and tell to your friends, because I'm going to use this to takeover the Tri-State Area, then maybe I will change my mind" continued Heinz.

"Yeah, whatever dad" sighed Vanessa who wasn't interested in his plans.

As Vanessa went off to do her own activities, Heinz Doofensmritz then used the scythe to create a portal of some sort.

"Hey, this is pretty neat" laughed Heinz as he then walked through literally walking right outside where Agent P had been which the portal itself disappeared, "I will find Perry the Platypus and put an end to this once and for all!"

Yet as while Heinz Doofensmirtz was heading to find his arch nemesis, Grim, along with Ferb, Phienas, Isabella and Baljeet were not far behind in tracking the scythe.

"It should be very close by" said Grim.

"How do we know where it has been?" asked Ferb.

"Well, usually I just follow the road of chaos it left behind by whomever was holding the scythe" replied Grim.

"That would be good for starters" added Phineas.

"Don't worry Mr. Reaper, we'll get your scythe back" added Isabella.

"Oh I hope so" sighed Grim.

Yet as Grim and his new friends were heading to find the scythe, Agent P was running for his life, yet Doofensmirtz himself wanted to know what kind of a way he could get rid of Agent P should he ever capture him with using the scythe.


	4. The Usual Abuse of the Scythe

Chapter 4: The Usual Abuse of the Scythe

Poor Grim was indeed worried that someone else indeed had his scythe, that someone was Heinz Doofenshmirtz who was trying to use it to get rid of Perry the Platypus, Agent P his arch nemesis. Agent P was trying to do his best to out run Doofenshmirtz.

"Come back here Perry the Platypus!" cried Heinz as he was firing the scythe at Agent P.

It was just then, that Grim, along with Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet and Isabella began to start tracking down the scythe.

"Wow, that scythe is moving fast" said Phineas as he and his friends with Grim were running down a road.

"Whoever is using the scythe must be using it now" replied Ferb.

"Oh, I hope not" sighed Grim, "the last time I called Mandy in for such an emergency, she literally made me do more chores for losing me scythe, I don't want to do more chores!"

As the five headed out to find the scythe, Doofenshmirtz used the scythe to create some henchmen out of some garden out, one was obviously an old fashion British guard made out of a garden he came across, and another was a lion.

"Wow, the scythe lets me make things like this come to life?" asked Heinz, "Well, what are you waiting for, get Perry the Platypus!"

Suddenly the two new henchmen for Doofenshmirtz sprouted their veins, as Agent P was trying to escape, the veins managed to grab poor Agent P even as he was trying to struggle free.

"Ha, I finally got you, and now back to my headquarters to see what else I can do with this scythe" said Heinz.

As Heinz created another portal with the scythe, it was just then that Grim and the four others arrived on the scene.

"Quickly, leap into that portal children!" cried Grim.

"You sure that's a safe thing?" asked Phineas.

"Just do it children!" replied Grim as he forced the four into the portal.

As the five leaped into the portal, they emerged from the other side and headed behind some crates in Doofenshmritz's hideout.

"What's going on there?" asked Phineas as he wanted to take a peak, not knowing it was really their pet platypus was also there.

"Aw, Perry the Platypus, I am so glad that you could make it" said Heinz as Agent P was literally tied up, "put him in a cage, while I inspect the scythe."

As poor Agent P was literally placed in a cage, Agent P could feel some presence that his two masters were there, so he quickly turned back to his normal platypus form as Phineas and Ferb took a peak at Doofenshmirtz.

"Hey, look that weird guy has got Perry" said Phineas, "that's strange, maybe Perry was trying to help us find the scythe."

"I believe you're right" added Ferb, "he does know how to find things that are lost from time to time."

Suddenly Heinz and the two garden creatures he had made to live turned around which the two then ducked back down in their hiding place.

"Bah, just continue watching Perry the Platypus" said Heinz as he then was readying the scythe.

"Hold up there for a minute mon!" cried Grim as he appeared before Doofenshmirtz and his two henchmen who immediately used their veins to capture Grim, along with the four others with him, "Did I say hold on a minute?"

"So, the Grim Reaper, you were following me this whole entire time, were you?" asked Heinz.

"Kind of, I had some help" replied Grim to which Heinz grabbed the metal detector from Ferb.

"What the heck is this?" asked Heinz, "Looks like some sort of ordinary metal detector."

"Oh, it's more than that" replied Ferb.

"Really, well, who cares, because you lost!" laughed Heinz.

As Heinz was about to literally unleash the power of the scythe upon the citizens of Danville, Candace had found a photo shop at the very shopping center where poor Grim had left his clothes there. The photo shop itself was right next to the laundry mat.

"How long will these photos take?" asked Candace to the owner.

"About an hour" said the owner.

"Darn it, well, it'd be worth it in busting those two anyway" sighed Candace.

Meanwhile, as poor Candace was waiting for her photos to be developed, it seemed like it was the obvious end for poor Grim and his new friends. They were running out of ideas, except for one idea which Isabella had come up with.

"Mr. Reaper, you mentioned about your friend Mandy, is it?" asked Isabella.

"Oh please child, please don't try to mention her name!" cried Grim.

"Yeah, Mandy, you mentioned she can really stop something like this from happening" added Baljeet.

"Alright, fine, but don't blame me if she decides to make you kids do chores back in me old town" replied Grim as Ferb was reaching through Grim's robe.

As Ferb was doing that, Heinz Doofenshmritz noticed Ferb was reaching something within Grim's own robe.

"Hey, you kid with the green hair, what are you thinking?" asked Heinz as he then reached in Grim's robe himself, "A cell phone, you were going to get a cell phone, and here I thought you'd come up with some other deadly weapon, oh well, time to charge up the scythe."

"Oh that's just great!" cried Grim, "None of us can reach me cell phone!"

As Heinz was charging up the scythe, he wanted to take a peak at the Grim Reaper's cell phone, as he was quite curious who'd be on his contact list.

"So, let's see who does this Grim Reaper have on his contact list, Mandy, who the heck is Mandy?" asked Heinz.

"No, please, you don't want to suffer her wraith!" cried Grim.

"Ha, well, I'm pushing it anyway" replied Heinz to which he then also grabbed the scythe, and "now I will destroy something in the Tri-State Area with this baby!"

But as Heinz immediately used Grim's scythe, there was someone who knocked on the door which one of Heinz's new henchmen decided to answer it. The door itself fell right on top of the henchmen, crushing the garden creature, as the dust settled; a strange blonde girl was there, along with a boy.

"Hi Grim, we got your call!" cried Billy to which he noticed something wasn't obviously right, "Hey Grim, did you let someone steal your scythe without me participating in it?"

"I believe you have stolen from Grim" said Mandy as she spotted Heinz.

"Ha, you're just a little girl, you can't do anything to me" laughed Heinz.

"This is who you were worried about?" whispered Phineas to Grim.

"Yeah, she's really a nightmare mon" replied Grim.

"That scythe is mine!" roared Mandy as she leaped toward Heinz.

Both Heinz and Mandy began to struggle for the scythe, to which the scythe itself began zapping red lasers from it, one of those lasers was heading straight toward the photo shop where Candace was waiting for those photos to be developed.

"Here are your photos ma'am" said the owner.

"Finally, I can bust them!" laughed Candace to which the photos evaporated as the laser hits the photos, "Of course."

The struggle between Heinz and Mandy continued, as another laser from the scythe destroys the other henchman that Heinz had originally created, and a third laser heading for the laundry mat also targeting poor Grim's clothes which was already in a washer.

"He's not going to like that" sighed the manager.

Back with Heinz and Mandy, Mandy had managed to overpower poor Heinz and freed Perry, along with the others including Grim.

"I expect my list of chores to be finished, you can have the others you met here to help you" said Mandy as she gave Grim a long list of chores.

Poor Grim was likely going to cry, as he didn't want to do those chores, yet however Phineas and Ferb knew what they were going to do.

"Ferb, I think I know what else we're going to do to make things fun for Mr. Reaper" added Phineas.

"I think we don't have any choice" added Ferb.

The scene ends as poor Doofenshmirtz ends up pretty much scared of Mandy's presence, as she leaves with Grim and his new friends heading back to Endsville to do some chores with his scythe.


End file.
